This invention is a base to a stemmed drinking glass of the wine or water glass variety, specifically to glasses that have a base which houses a light that when turned on will shine up through the glass stem and illuminate the glass itself.
Often wine, champagne or exotic drinks are consumed during evening hours under dimly lit conditions. A disadvantage to using a tall glass in a dark environment is that it is easy to knock over the glass when reaching for it or some other item on the table.
Additionally, some people with impaired vision might find it easier to use this glass with less chance of spilling their drink.
There is also the safety factor to consider especially on those occasions where glass usage occurs in a pool or spa environment. With fewer broken glasses, overall safety is improved.
And finally, when gathered in a social or party environment, it becomes easy to identify one's own glass when each vessel has a different colored light to distinguish it from others.
Beyond the practical utility of this invention there is an aesthetic beauty of the product an owner will appreciate.